Tarde de invierno
by allwaysreal
Summary: One shoot! un encuentro hot (LEMMONS) entre Katniss y Peeta, pre epilogo de Sinsajo... iré desarrollando esa historia en mi futuro fic! la verdad, solo escribí esto para animarme y romper el hielo! espero lo disfruten! Si tiene buen feedback escribiere mas! Disclaimer: Los personajes y Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia nace de mi loca imaginación!.


Terminando de preparar un poco de té en la cocina, perdida en mis pensamientos, lo sentí…  
Me brazo por detrás aferrándose a mi cintura y besando mi cuello..  
-Peeta, que.. ?.  
-shhhh... solo relájate hermosa  
No pude objetar nada, en cuanto sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi ropa, y comenzaron lenta y suavemente a tocar mis senos... era una sensación deliciosa el sentir la calidez de sus manos tocando mis pezones que ya se habían endurecido por el contacto  
Un pequeño gemido escapo de mi boca, y pude sentir como Peeta suspiraba en mi oído y dejaba pequeños besos en el...  
Una de sus manos, comenzó a bajar deslizándose lentamente y desabrochando mi pantalón, no sin antes, acariciar mi ombligo dibujando pequeños círculos en el...  
Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir sus labios en mi cuello, mientras me aferraba a sus brazos, que ya comenzaban a verse fuertes y musculosos de nuevo.

Sentí un escalofrió y suspire, cuando la mano su mano traspaso el elástico de mi ropa interior y comenzó a tocar la suave piel de mi intimidad, pude sentir la presión en mi trasero, y lo duro que estaba Peeta... me sentí poderosa y a la vez esa presión que ejercía sobre mi era una sensación excitante.  
Mi chico seguía repitiéndome con una dulce y sensual voz en mi oído  
-solo relájate bonita...  
No podía responderle, me temblaba el cuerpo de tanto placer.  
Me sonrojé al sentir como Peeta me tocaba y se daba cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba. Sentí un empujón fuerte y su mano posicionándose mas adentro de mi, para deslizar suavemente dos de sus dedos por todo mi sexo húmedo y tocar con sus yemas mi clítoris con pequeños movimientos circulares...  
\- Ahhh... Peeta... mmm...

Me mordí mis labios para no seguir gimiendo. Notaba a Peeta cada vez más duro por lo que decidí entrar al juego y tocarlo yo también... me tenia atrapada pero pude apretar su miembro fuerte con una de mis manos por encima de su ropa...

\- Ahhh... suspiro muy fuerte mi chico y en cuanto lo hice comenzó a tocarme más fuerte y rápido... no daba mas del placer que me generaba y deseaba sentir a Peeta de otra forma, deseaba que me penetrara fuerte pero no podía zafarme de su agarre...lo cual agradecí porque mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada contacto, temblaba de tanto placer y temía caerme.. pero sabía que sus fuertes brazos no lo permitirían y me sostenían...  
Continuaba tocándome cada vez mas rápido y fuerte y besando su cuello...  
Mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído y besando mi cuello... el seguía tocando ese botón de placer entre mis piernas, sumamente mojada y excitada.. pero cuando Peeta mordió con pasión uno de mis hombros, comencé a gemir mas fuerte y sin inhibiciones.  
Pude zafarme de su agarre y me di vuelta, quería ver su cara...  
El se sonrojo cuando lo mire a los ojos, y me beso, sin perder tiempo volvió a poner su mano en mi sexo mientras nos besábamos.  
Solo me separe un momento de su cuerpo y sus labios, para quitarme la remera, dándole libre acceso a su boca para jugar con mis pechos.  
-hermosa... mmm dijo Peeta con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin más, su boca comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, mordiéndolos suavemente. Cada sanación y cada movimiento eran perfectos..  
Cuando comencé q sentir que mi cuerpo iba a explotar, Peeta me Beso, apoyo su frente en la mia y bajo un poco la velocidad de sus dedos...  
\- Mírame hermosa, quiero ver tus ojos kat..  
Solo pude articular pocas palabras, ya sentían que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia...  
\- ahhh peeta... vaas a ..ahhhh... mmm  
El sonrió y solo dijo en un susurro  
\- solo quiero verte disfrutar de placer bonita..  
La mano de Peeta comenzó a moverse muy rápido entre los ya mojados pliegues de mi sexo, tan rápido como mi pulso... su contacto me prendía fuego y su mirada sonrojada me excitaba aun mas... mordí mis labios, comencé a gemir libremente, hasta que llegue al orgasmo, todo mi cuerpo se tenso y la profunda sensación de placer exploto, nublándolo todo... Peeta bajo el ritmo de su juego, pero sin dejar de tocarme del todo.  
No pude evitar sonreír, y vi como el también lo hizo, para luego besarme. Me sentí muy relajada….  
-Peeta, eso fue... muy intenso. Dije mientras me aferraba a su cuello para susurrarle al oído  
-Te amo  
\- Yo también te amo bonita. Me respondió..  
Me agarro fuerte de la cintura, cuando noto que mi cuerpo y mis piernas aun temblaban... entonces note que mi chico aun estaba muy excitado. Ese simple roce hizo que, increíblemente, yo me encendiera de nuevo  
\- Creo que deberíamos subir a la cama  
\- Lo que desees bonita  
Peeta noto las consecuencias del intenso orgasmo que me había dado y me levanto por las piernas  
\- Peroo.. no, Peeta!.. yo puedo cam...  
-shhh... quiero que sigas así de relajada y solo disfrutando...  
Pero ahora era yo quien iba a darle placer a mi chico d Pan, porque se lo debía y por que sentirlo tan duro, me había excitado de nuevo... lo quería sentir dentro mío, embistiéndome con fuerza como en nuestras recientes primeras veces…  
\- Ya veremos  
Respondí con un beso mientras subíamos al cuarto.


End file.
